


Malec, AU, library

by tearsofhappiness



Series: 200 word prompts [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Malec, AU, library

Magnus glanced over the top of his book as he turned the page to check the dark haired boy was still there.

Alec peered around one of his piles of research books as he finished writing the second paragraph of his paper to check the reader was still there.

Their eyes met for a second before a blush coloured the paler boy's cheeks and his eyes returned to staring at the work in front of him.

This had been going on for hours, sometimes they'd be sat in different areas of the library, researching on the computer or hunting for new reading material but never outside the others visual range, unless they'd gone to the toilett or to get food.

Magnus had gone a little while ago and Alec was too aware of his lack of presence then he should be for someone he'd never spoken to.

He felt someone come up behind him then long glittery nailed fingers appeared at the side of his face holding out a disposable cup. "Coffee?" The voice belonging to the hand asked.


End file.
